ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:AreasCategory:Ruins of Alzadaal * The Bhaflau Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * It can be reached by entering Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at (F-6) in Bhaflau Thickets. * A cage of Bhaflau Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Bhaflau Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. First Floor Notorious Monsters * Mad Bomber - Pops randomly on East Path or West Path, used to spawn Dormant Rampart. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating the Mad Bomber before Self-Destruct is used. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart warps you to a room with Reactionary Rampart. ** When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance to be either: *** Chigoe - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. *** Gate Widow - Extremely rare spawn, drops Enlil's Brayettes (< 100%), Macha's Cuffs (< 100%). **** Gate Widow may spawn more often during the day. ** Reactionary Rampart will lose HP gradually over time, even if it is not damaged by players. It is recommended to avoid damaging it, so as to have as many chances for Gate Widow as possible ** Reactionary Rampart can only spawn 5 Chigoe at a time and will still lose HP while not spawning more. ** Recommended to move party to the opposite side of the room before engaging the Reactionary Rampart. Black Mages will be able to use -aga spells to help in preventing being overwhelmed by Chigoes when a Gate Widow has popped. Second floor Notorious Monters * Flux Flan - Socket NM, spawned by trading 1-5 of the same cell to the Socket on either the east or west path. ** Drops 2x as many of the cell that were used to spawn it. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 4 Empathic Flan while they have spikes on their heads. * Clicking the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Hunting Wasp - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Skirmish Pephredo - Extremely rare spawn, drops Hikazu Sune-Ate (< 100%) and Freya's Mask (< 100%). *** Skirmish Pephredo may spawn more often at night. Third Floor Notorious Monters * Demented Jalaawa - Slot NM, spawned by trading Arrapago Card to the Slot in the central area. ** Drops Anu's Doublet. Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating Archaic Gears with all three gears showing. ** The Archaic Gears will lose one gear at 50% health, and a second at 25%. ** Restoral will return 33% health to the Gears and will restore one of the gears, if missing. ** Due to their high HP and deadly abilities, it is recommended to do a Darkness skillchain with as many bursted Freeze II as possible when it gets close to 50% health, so as to kill them before they lose any gears at 50%. ** Another option is to fight the Archaic Gears to less than 25%, and then feed it TP to get it to use Restoral to replenish it's gears. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Colibri - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Zebra Zachary - Extremely rare spawn, drops Deimos's Gauntlets (< 100%). Fourth floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. Regular Monsters: **Archaic Gear - Teleport away upon proximity. Can only successfully be pulled with Ranged Attack. Also possible for them to warp away mid-fight, although exact conditions are unclear. **Archaic Gears *** Drops 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell, Bhaflau Card **Archaic Chariot Ramparts * Dormant Rampart spawned by defeating all 10 Archaic Gear before they warp away. * Entering the Dormant Rampart takes you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart. * When aggroed, the Reactionary Rampart will continue to spawn enemies, which have a random chance of being: ** Tragopan - Extremely common spawn, drops nothing. ** Peryton - Extremely rare spawn, drops Freya's Jerkin (< 100%). Fifth floor * Mobs: **Long-Bowed Chariot Walkthrough :*Walkthrough for Boss Runs :*Walkthrough for Farming Runs Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor (Salvage Route 4) **Body Armor: Drops from Demented Jalaawa (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Drops from all normal enemies. *Level 25 Armor (Salvage Route 1) **Drops from boss (Long-Bowed Chariot). *Level 35 Armor (Salvage Route 3) **Drops from Reactionary Rampart NM reinforcements (Gate Widow, Skirmish Pephredo, Zebra Zachary, and Peryton). Availability Locations